Imaginary Enemies
by twentypercentcoolerthanyou
Summary: Amelia Heidrich wants nothing but to find a cure for her younger brother's disease and will do anything to get it. When offered a chance to travel to a world with no disease, Amelia jumps at the chance having no idea what she's really getting herself into: Alchemy, Homunculus, body doubles and a crazy conspiracy theory unraveling. (Based off the original series)
1. Prologue

**AN. Well this is my first fanfiction, ever, so I'm a little nervous but finally got the confidence to post this so here we go. I got this idea while re-watching the original series and decided to give fanfiction a shot. Let me know what you think in a kind, but honest review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA, that is all...**

**Prologue**

_August 10, 1903_

"Al!" A young girl's voice cried. "Al? Okay, you got me, you can come out now!" The girl giggled, pushing her golden hair out of her face. She stood in the hallway, staying silent. _Where is he? Al's not that good at this game. _"Alfons?" She began to walk down the hall. The only room she didn't check was her father's office."C'mon Al, you know better than to not go in father's room." She growled, knowing how strict their father was about staying out of the room.

The door creaked and the hinges hissed. Slowly, she peeked into the room. She didn't see her younger brother at first, so she began to step further into the room. The floorboards squeaked. "Emi?" A deep voice spoke and a hand rested on her shoulder. Startled, the young girl looked up at her father, Richard. "Amelia why are you in my office? I told you and your brother countless of times to stay out of here." He pulled her gently away from the door, closing it.

"I'm trying to find Alfons. I can't find him. We were playing hide and seek." Emi frowned. "That was the only room I didn't check."

Her father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He reopened the door, letting the both of them look in. "See, he's not in here. Did you check outside?" He asked.

Emi shook her head. "No, you told us not to go outside without asking you first."

"I also told you that about the office but here we are." He laughed, leading her down the hall. "C'mon let's go find your brother." The pair walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "Did you check all the cabinets?" Emi nodded, mumbling _of course, I'm not stupid. _Her father rolled his eyes; his daughter was growing sassier with each year she aged. He opened the back door, calling out for his son. At first there was no response, so he called out again "Alfons?" He grew nervous. This wasn't like Alfons. He often heard his children play hide and seek, from that he knew Alfons wasn't good at this game. At all. He walked down the porch steps, his eyes scanning around the area.

Unlike her father, Emi stood on her tippy-toes eager to find Alfons so her father could scold him for going in the yard without asking. _It'll serve him right for ratting me out last week about stealing sweats from the kitchen, _she thought to herself with a smirk on her face. As much as she loved her brother he was a goody two shoes. Emi's smirked faded when she came across a body at the edge of the yard.

"Alfons!" Emi cried out. She raced past her father to the far end of the yard. Her father's eyes followed the direction she was headed and gasped. Emi choked when she reached her little brother. Alfons was passed out, sprawled across the grass. Emi ran a finger through his hair, looking in horror at the blood running down his mouth. She gently shook him, trying to wake him. "Alfons?" She stammered. "Please! Daddy! What's wrong with him?" She screamed looking at her father.

Her father reached them, pushing her out of the way. He searched for a pulse. He sighed when he found one. "Good." Richard turned to his daughter. He used one hand to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes. "Go next door to the Stonehill's and stay there until I come get you." He picked up Alfons and started heading back to the house.

"What's wrong with Alfons, daddy?" Emi asked softly, following him. Richard ignored her. "Daddy!" She screamed. "Alfons isn't moving. Why?"

Richard looked at the five year. "Go next door, Amelia."

Emi looked up at him, angry and confused at what was happening. Her father disappeared into the house and shortly after she could hear the family car start up. She looked down, letting her hair fall in front of her face, shutting her golden eyes. "But Alfons." She let herself fall to the ground, her hands in fists.


	2. We Are the Only Friends We Have

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA**

**Chapter One: We Are the Only Friends We Have**

_October 2, 1910_

"Ugh," Amelia tugged at the caller of her jumper as she walked home from school. Her uniform was way too itchy and tight for her liking. Her first year at an expansive prep school and this is what they gave her. What was her father paying for? Defiantly not comfort. When she first tried the clothing on and discovered the quality she had checked the tag. **Made In America. ** That explains it.

She began to take her pigtail breads out, sick of the pulling on her scalp. Her fingers ran throw her long blonde hair, letting her hair fall free into cascading waves. She just wanted to go home and change. And eat and possibly take a nap. _Yep, that sounds nice, _she grinned to herself. Amelia quickly crossed the street, she could see her house fading into view. _Almost home, _she thought eagerly.

"Amelia Heiderich." A kind voice called out in a sing-song voice.

Emma frowned at the disruption. She looked up and her frown faded. "Ms. Eckhart!" She said excitedly.

"Hello Emi." The older woman smiled and waved. "Your father called. He had to take Alfons to his doctor's appointment and asked if I could watch you until they return."

"Awesome!" Her urge to be lazy disappeared and she ran up to the houses porch. She stopped in front of Ms. Eckhart, smiling wide. "Can we continue where we left of last time?"

"Did you even have to ask? I already have everything set up," Ms. Eckhart laughed, "Silly girl, go in, go in." The blonde ushered the younger blonde into the house.

Minutes later, Emi found herself sitting on the floor, picking at cookies Ms. Eckhart gave her. Emi was too excited for the older woman's tales to pay attention to her snacks. Ms. Eckhart had watched Emi for years when Alfons was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer. As a kid, Ms. Eckhart would tell little Emi stories about a place called Shamballa, where no wars or disease existed. It was a world built and ruled by peace. Emi grew up dreaming to visit Shamballa. She would take Alfons with her and he would be cured. Everything would be fine. He wouldn't be sick anymore and he could see the world like he always wanted to.

Though, as she grew older, Ms. Eckhart's stories began to fill Amelia with hopelessness. How could she get there? There was no such thing as magic. And you couldn't simply just take a train to Shamballa. It wasn't like the trips her father used to take her and Alfons on to Paris. If Ms. Eckhart's stories were true, than they would need magic; lots of it and the last time Amelia checked, neither of them were witches.

That's why they were where they are now. Ms. Eckhart was on a mission to find a gateway to Shamballa. She researched and researched. She dug deeper into the paranormal, a new term Amelia learned from her, for any hint, any clue to get to Shamballa. Ms. Eckhart had taken Amelia in as an assistant she called it. She would often have Amelia run to a man's house a few blocks away to pick of packages and books filled with stuff to help their search. Amelia would help read texts and pick out important information. In exchange for her help, Ms. Eckhart promised that Amelia would be the first to travel to Shamballa.

Today Ms. Eckhart seemed to be a little more enthusiastic about their studies them normal. She walked into the nicely-decorated room, holding a package. She sat across from Amelia, the package resting in her lap. She looked at Amelia feverishly. Her smile so wide, she almost looked insane, but Amelia must have looked just as so. If Ms. Eckhart looked this excited, it must be for a good reason. Did she find a way to Shamballa?

"Since your last visit, I met a woman." She paused, Amelia raised an eyebrow. _This conversation is taking an odd turn. What was she hinting at, _Amelia shifted in her spot. Ms. Eckhart chuckled, sensing Amelia's confusion. "What I mean is, I met a woman who has brought me some very useful information, if-," _There's always a if. _"If she's telling me the truth."

Ms. Eckhart handed Amelia the package. "Open," She ordered, walking over to the world globe she had next to the fireplace. "She claims to be able to perform **Alchemy**. You remember that book we read about it?" Amelia's interest was beyond caught as she opened the package, nearly ripping it to shreds. Inside, rested a necklace and a ruby looking stone. "She said that that was for you. How she knows about you, I'm unclear of, exactly." Ms. Eckhart said, giving Amelia a look. "She said that she can open a portal to Shamballa and that, that necklace can help you when you get to the other side." Ms. Eckhart finished, waiting for Amelia's reaction, but mostly wanting to see the necklace herself.

Amelia pulled the necklace out of its resting place. She let it dangle in front of her face, examining it. It was solid gold she concluded awestruck. This looked expansive. She could buy a house in the country side with this. She could find Alfons the best doctor and maybe cure him. She looked at the design curiously, remembering having seeing it in the alchemy book.

"It's a Flamel." She stated, already knowing that Ms. Eckhart knew what it was but she just wanted to say it out loud so it felt a little more real. She was holding something with real magic in it. "This is…"

"Real?" Ms. Eckhart finished, moving in closer to the girl. She bent down in front of the necklace. "Yes, Amelia, this is finally happening. We're going to Shamballa."

Amelia felt tears leaking out of her eyes. _Don't worry Alfons, I'm going to make you all better. _


	3. Remember This Night When I'm Gone

**Chapter Two: Remember This Night When I'm Gone **

_October 2, 1910_

That night Amelia stood in her room, staring at the backpack on her bed. Ms. Eckhart told her to pack lit. Unfortunately, Amelia wouldn't be able to stay in Shamballa for long. The woman Ms. Eckhart met told her that it was just a test run, to see if she could actually open the portal. Never the less, Amelia was excited. Of course she was also told, that she couldn't tell her father or brother. She was a little upset about that. She wanted to share her excitement with her family. She was going to Shamballa and finding a cure for Alfons if it killed her.

She settled with packing one spare change of clothes, night clothes and a picture of her and Alfons on his fourth birthday. She placed the red stone in the bag, remember that Ms. Eckhart said she would need it to use the portal. The Flamel necklace rested around her neck proudly. She was restless. She wanted tomorrow to come.

With a sigh she left her room and snuck down the hall. It was late and her father would be furious if he found her out of bed. She made her way to Alfons's room. There was no way she wasn't saying goodbye. Opening the door as quietly as she could she let herself in the room. She frowned, Alfons looked so fragile. Richard told her that the doctor said that his condition was worsening. He had to be taken out of school because his coughing spasms were acting up again. She felt bad for him. He loved school. He loved to learn and met new people.

She sat at the edge of the bed, running her fingers through his hair. He let out a content sigh, "You know you arent' good at sneaking around the house. You're lucky dad's just a heavy sleeper." Alfons cracked a smirk.

Amelia jumped at his sudden words, but then playfully tugged on his head, "Jerk, you startled me."

"Good. Serves you right for waking me." Alfons sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh I am so sorry my great prince. I shouldn't have disturbed your beauty rest." Amelia chuckled, letting go of her grip on his head.

"Please," the boy waved his hand casually, "With a face like mine I don't need beauty sleep. I got mom's good looks remember? You got stuck with dad's everything-," He raised an eyebrow at his older sister, "But you got stuck with Granny's height."

**_WACK!_**

"OW!" Alfons rubbed his aching head. "Why'd you hit me?"

"I'm taller than you!" Amelia hissed. She was very sensitive about her height.

"Not for long if you don't drink you're milk and take your daily dose of vitamins."

"When did you get so cocky?" Amelia stared at him. He shrugged, laying back down. She did the same, pushing him over enough for her to have room without falling off the bed. He looked at her, confused at her action. They hadn't slept in the same room, let alone bed since they were kids. "Don't give me that look. Can't a girl want to have a sleepover with her little brother?"

"Well…sure..but…you were the one who wanted to stop having sleepover when we were little." Alfons replied, yawning.

"Go back to sleep, pretend I'm not here." She said.

"I can't with your snoring."

Amelia raised her hand, as if she was going to hit him again. Alfons pretended to fall asleep leaving his sister with a smile on her face. She loved this kid. She gave him a quick kiss on the head before letting her drift off into a deep sleep.


	4. Turn Your Back, Ignore the Truth

**AN. So before I get started, I want to say a quick thanks to the following for either following and/or favoriting the story so far: **

**Cookie-chan99, The Midnightwolf15, The AlleyCat18 & maristarlight**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA**

**Chapter Three: Turn Your Back, Ignore the Truth**

_October 3, 1910_

The sound of someone clearing their throat was the thing that woke up the Heiderich children the following morning. Alfons was the first to wake and see who was standing over his bed while Amelia was always a later riser and needed more force to get out of bed. Alfons flicked her nose to do so. Amelia shook awake and gave a lazy glare to Alfons, sticking her tongue out.

"What are you two doing?" Richard laughed. He hadn't caught his children in the same bed in years.

"Alfons had a nightmare and got scared so being the awesome older sister that I am, I decided to stay with him." Amelia lied, getting revenge on him for flicking her.

"What!" Alfons shot out of bed. A hand on his hip and the other pointing accusingly at Amelia. "No! You're the one who came in here! I don't get need a body guard to sleep. I'm not five anymore, Emi."

Amelia giggled, nodding her head, "Sure, sure." She stretched her body out, letting her arms reach the ceiling and her legs towards the floor. "Ahhh," She yawned out, her arms lowering to hit Alfons in the head. "Opps."

Alfons glared at her.

"Amelia," Her father started, "Ms. Eckhart told me she was going to take you to the library? To help with an essay for school today?"

_Oh right, today's the day, _Amelia remembered, a grin creeping on her face. "Yes. You don't mind do you?"

"Why would I? It's for school. Just get ready she should be here any moment." Richard told her, putting a hand on his sons shoulder. "Come on, let's go get your medicine son." He led Alfons out of the room and downstairs towards the kitchen.

When they were gone, Amelia let out a quiet cry of excitement. Today she was going to Shamballa! Hopefully, anyway. She raced down the hall to her room, practically ripping the door of the hinges. She ran to her closet to find something to wear. Looking carefully, she didn't know what proper attire was for Shamballa. In fact, now that she thought about it, she really knew nothing about Shamballa except it's supposed to be the perfect world. What language did they speak? She knew how to speak German, French, English and her father just started teaching her Spanish. But she doubted Shamballa knew what any of those countries were. Sweat began to form on her forehead. What did they eat? Did they eat? Were there no people? Maybe that's why it's so peaceful there. There would be no people to screw everything up.

There was no guarantee of her getting there. What if she didn't go anywhere? What if she just floated around in a never ending world of nothingness? What if she did get to Shamballa, but couldn't return home after finding a cure for Alfons. That was the only reason for helping Ms. Eckhart. It was for Alfons. Was she foolish for believing the stories? No, there were books about it. Few, but there were people who also believe in Shamballa. She wasn't the only one. It had to be real, it just had to be.

Amelia wiped the sweat off her head and pulled out her favorite white peter pan collared button up shirt. She also grabbed a black sweater and a light red skirt. Quickly changing so she still had time to fix her messy hair and put some sort of make-up on. She wanted to look her best. She slipped on some knee high socks and her white and black saddle shoes. Brushing her hair was a pain as usual so she saved it for last. Her hair was entangled in knot after knot. Her hair brush would get stuck in her hair, forcing her to pull it out, by now having left tears in her eyes. She hated her hair. It was too thick and long. She wanted a haircut but her father said she'd look like a boy with short hair. Finally her hair was tangled free and she tied it up in a neat pony tail, letting her bangs fall in front of her face. Lastly, she applied a little bit of red lipstick and blush. Her eyes already had a natural dark line around them, so she didn't need eyeliner.

Pleased with her look, she grabbed her backpack and made her way to the kitchen. When she got there she took a seat next to Alfons, who was stuffing pancakes into his mouth like he hadn't eaten his entire life. Amelia scrunched her nose up in distaste. Syrup dripped down his face. "Ick." She muttered. Her father placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. She stared at it. Should she eat? She didn't know exactly how she was going to Shamballa. Ms. Eckhart said something about a portal. She only read a few chapters about portals and from her studies she didn't want to make herself sick. Amelia shrugged, digging into the pancakes.

The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Amelia quickly stood from her chair. "It's probably Ms. Eckhart! I'll see you guys to-," She paused. Now it was time to say goodbye. She frowned. Really, what if she really couldn't get back. This would be the last time she'd she them. She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. No, she had to be optimistic. "I'll see you guys _later._" She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and her brother a tight hug and a big kiss on the head. "I will be back." She promised, little known to them what was really going on. She picked up her bag and started to the door. "Bye!" she waved.

"Dad, why is she so weird?" She heard Alfons asked her father.

"She gets it from her mother." Richard chuckled.

Amelia smiled, opening the door and revealing Ms. Eckhart. The woman smiled at her, her hands behind her back, "Are you ready, Emi?"

"As I ever could be!" Amelia exclaimed, shutting the door behind her. "Too Shamballa!"


	5. Sometimes You Only Get One Chance

**Chapter Four: Sometimes You Only Get One Chance **

The wind blew Amelia's hair wildly as she stuck her head out of the window, amazed at the mountains and tree's surrounding the road. It was so beautiful compared to the city. It was so peaceful. There was no car horns or chit chatter from passerby's. She never saw such a calm place. She hoped Shamballa was this calm.

Amelia pulled herself back into the car and patted her skirt, getting all the ruffles out. She turned her head to face Ms. Eckhart in the driver's seat. "You never told me about Shamballa's culture, Ms. Eckhart." She stated.

Ms. Eckhart's smile became lopsided. Keeping her eyes on the road she addressed the young girl, "Well that's the thing, no one's ever been there, except my friend who offered to take you there. She told me very little." Amelia paled, this was very sketchy. Ms. Eckhart looked at the girl quickly when she was met with silence. She saw Amelia's expression, "If this woman didn't have as many degree's as she does, I wouldn't take her claims of Shamballa as creditable as I do." Ms. Eckhart chuckled. "I know you're nervous but think of all the benefits this journey will have. We could learn how to cure diseases, better our culture, and stop wars. And it will be all because of us, we'd be set for life." Ms. Eckhart faded off into a daydream of a perfect world. "If we follow my friend's advice and instructions everything will be fine Amelia." And with those words being enough to calm Amelia for the time being, the pair drove in silence further and further into the country side.

When they arrived at Ms. Eckhart's friend's home, Amelia was shocked to say the least. It wasn't house or a cottage, it was a castle. Tall, and dark, Amelia's eyes trailed over the property. Who was this woman exactly? Why did she live all the way out in the middle of nowhere in a giant castle. Ms. Eckhart parked the car and exited the vehicle. A man in a suit waited outside for them, with a torch. It was already getting dark out. Amelia took away too compose her shock but eventually grabbed her back and caught up to them.

"Awe, you two are finally here. Did you have trouble finding the estate?" The man asked.

"It wasn't too much trouble. Just a long journey." Ms. Eckhart nodded at the man.

"Estate?" Amelia giggled. The two looked at her. "Sorry, I'm not used to fancy stuff." She straightened herself up.

"You must be Amelia." A new voice appeared. Amelia looked towards the front steps. A middle aged woman stood there. Her black hair pulled back into a tight bun with a few strands hanging around her oval face, faming it perfectly. Her dark eyes gazed down at Amelia, excitedly. "Welcome to my home." She stretched out her arms too showcase her castle.

"It's big." Amelia took in a big breath.

The woman laughed, "I like extravagant things."

"Amelia, this is Henrietta Anderson, the friend I was telling you about." Ms. Eckhart introduced.

"So you're the person who can take me to Shamballa?" Amelia perked up.

"How about we discuss things over tea and we can began the preparations for you to have a safe travel."


	6. Thrown Into a History That Wasn't Meant

**Hey guys! Sorry for the terrible wait, like I've said, I'm new to this and been super busy and all those excuses authors have. **

**I want to thank the following for either favorite or following: **

**Angelica Felicity Brice, Cookie-chan99, Lilyloverstrikesagain, The Midnightwolf15, Ed' .Kitten, Jyxxie, TheAlleyCat18, The QAS, mariStarlight. **

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**Cookie-chan99: I'm sorry for the wait! But better late than never right? **

**The QAS: Thank you! I know the chapters are a bit short. On Word they seem so much longer and then I upload them and I'm just staring at it thinking why is it so short? I'm gonna try to start working on making them a little longer, I just don't want to fill the chapters with stuff that don't really need to be there just for the length, but it is something I'm trying to work! Let me know if this chapter is still to short or too long or whatever. Thanks again!**

**(Warning, possibly a spoiler? Idk I just don't people to think I uploaded the wrong chapter, but yes this is chapter six. It's kinda confusing but will be explained in the future)**

**Chapter Six: Thrown Into a History That Wasn't Meant To Be Your Own **

The heat was the first thing I noticed. Second was the headache that throbbed. It caused my entire being too feel nauseous. I could feel the sweat soaking through my clothes and my hair stick to my forehead. Behind my closed eyes, I could tell the sun shined bright. I was afraid to open my eyes, not wanting to go through the painful moment of my eyes adjusting to the brightness. I rolled over onto my back. My hands sunk into the ground below me. Sand?

I played with the cool grains of sand for who knows how long. Where was I? I began to think. My eyes shot open, I couldn't think. Well, let me clarify, I couldn't remember anything. I winced. It was fuckin bright out. I shielded my eyes with my hand. My other hand found it's way to my head, grasping my hair. Where was I? I don't remember anything. What's my name? I sat up, staring at my feet. Who am I?

The more I tried to think, the more my head started to hurt. It was agony. Why did I not remember anything? I picked at the hem of my dress. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks but it was too hot to produce anything. I glanced at my surroundings. Sand.

"This place is nothing but SAND!" I shouted into the air, letting my hands turn to fists. They slammed onto the ground. I yelled in frustration because the impacted made sand fly up and hit my face. I spat out the grains that collided with my mouth. Furiously wiping my face with my sleeves I stood up. "Ah!" I cried, tripping over something, falling flat on my ass. "What the hell!" My voice was now going hoarse.

I looked at the item that caused me to trip. It was a bag. I rushed to grab it. Is this mine? I hoped so. I needed answers anything to tell me what was going on. A name, a name was all I needed right now. I tore through the bag. There were only clothes!

"Oh come on! There has to be something else!" I cried out, desperately. "Hey what's this?" I paused, curiously, feeling something hard in one of the pockets. I pulled it out. It was a red stone. It was really shiny and for some reason had a creepy feeling to it. I put it back in the back, digging in further. "Ow!" I hissed, pulling my hand out. My finger bled. Paper cut. I sucked on my index finger, reaching in carefully with the other hand grabbing a photo. I stared at it. It was two children. A blonde girl and a little blonde boy. I pulled a lock of my hair.

"Well I'm a blonde. This could be me." I sighed. "If only I had a mirror. Who's this boy thought?" I flipped over the photo, being able to see that there was writing in the back. "Alfons's fourth birthday," I flipped the photo back to the front. "I'm guessing that that kid's Alfons because I am definitely not a boy." I put the contents back into the back, slinging it over my shoulders. "I guess I should start walking."

I couldn't tell you how long I walked because when you're already lost mentally, being lost physically doesn't seem like that much of a big deal. Time seems almost nonexistent. It's just you, whoever you are, walking and nothing more. I had many breakdowns during my journey. When the sun set that first day, I collapsed onto the ground. Screaming, kicking, cursing and crying were my only companions. I wanted to know where I was, who I was. What was my story?

The next day, I decided crying and screaming was only going to kill me and no matter how inviting that notion sounded at the moment, something in the back of my head told me to keep moving. I remembered staring at the photo. Whoever this Alfons was, I felt a strong attachment to him. I felt like if I found him, I would get my answers. So I came up with the brilliant idea of sucking up my confusion and push forward.

The third day was the day the motivation for the previous disappeared. I was hungry and I was thirsty. The only think around me was sand. I couldn't eat sand nor could I drink it, so once again I broke down. I laid in the sand that I hated so much and just stared at the sun. I heard a strong voice in the back of my head telling me that if I stared at it for too long my eyeballs would explode. That was the day I decided that I would become a scientist and test out that theory. Though, now, I can't remember how long I stared at the ball of fire but eventually the moon took its place. Whoever that voice was in my head was obviously proven to be an idiot.

The night that followed was filled with strange dreams. A strange woman and man stood over me, staring down at me. Their mouths were moving but no words came out. In the corner of the room we were in was another woman but I couldn't see her face. Lights came next, flashing lights, everywhere. I could see myself being pulled apart, disappearing into thin air. Then a smile. That smile. I had jolted awake, shaking and confused I had no energy to move so I didn't.

How long was I asleep? Your guess is better than mine. It could have been a mere few hours or days or weeks, but I doubt weeks because I would've been dead by then. The only think I remember was a palm tree. Yes, I said that right. I was sleeping when I heard voices.

"Can I eat her?"

What? Eat me? I tried to get up.

"No, look at her face."

There was a pause and a gasp.

"So I guess I can't eat her?"

"No! Gluttony!"

"Not even a bit?" There was a sound of someone getting smacked. "Ow, okay,"

"Look through her stuff, find any identification." A weird voice appeared. He? She? Whoever, sounded like they were right above me. I knew so actually because the sun was now blocked by a figure. With all my strength, I forced my eyes to open a little. My sight was blurry and I could make out a palm tree? It spoke, "She looks just like the alchemist. Do they have any sister or cousin on record?" Palm trees don't talk.

It kicked me gently with its foot. "Hey, kid, who are you? You alive?"

"Envy look," A female voice said.

"That's her and that Alfons kid before, the transmutation. This is weird. The boss will want to hear about this." Palm tree responded.

"We'll have to take her to Liore with us and call Master when we get there."

"How are we goanna get her there? She's not exactly in any shape to walk." Palm tree said.

"Then carry her," The woman spoke, laughing.

I tried to push myself up but fell back down, closing my eyes.

"Can't Gluttony?"

"Gluttony will eat her if he does." The woman said.

I heard a groan and shuffle in the sand. Warm hands scoped me up and held me tightly in their muscular arms. Oddly, I felt safe even after one of these people asked to eat me. Without thinking, I snuggled into whoever this palm tree human hybrid was chest. The person tensed, and let out a sound of disgust. I didn't care because from the sound of it, they were going to take care of me and right now I needed that more than anything.

**Read & Review!**


	7. I'm a Hostage by No One but My Own Word

**Chapter Seven: I'm a Hostage by No One but My Own Word**

This time waking up wasn't one of discomfort, but it was actually heaven. I didn't want to move. I wasn't in pain or anything. It was the opposite. I was in a soft bed and the cold sheets felt amazing as they rested against my sunburned skin. The pillow felt as soft as a cloud. I shifted, slightly, to my make self even more comfortable. I stretch out my limbs and let out a sigh of content. Those people sure know how to treat a lady.

I gasp. Those people. Right! I had forgotten about my saviors. I sat up, ready to explore wherever I was for them. I looked around for my bag. Those change of clothes sounded heavenly right now, I thought looking at the nightgown I was in now. I couldn't find my bag anywhere in this room. I peeked out the window. Outside was a big desert town.

"Cool." I smiled.

"Talking to yourself? The heat must've really got to you huh kid?" That voice.

I turned my head around. The bedroom door was open and the palm tree stood there. I jumped in place, startled. Now that I wasn't suffering from exhaustion I could get a better look at it and I still couldn't figure out what I was looking at. I tilted my head side wards, confused. Who was this? Its body looked like a guy, but that voice. It completely threw me off. Not just that, its wardrobe. I've never seen a man wear a crop top and a skirt before. Well, exactly, with this whole lost memory thing, I guess I can't really say that for sure. But I knew for sure that this person's hair looked exactly like a palm tree!

"Ugh, Hi." I laughed nervously, sketching the back of my head nervously. I blushed when I realized Palm Tree was staring at me with a raise eyebrow. I looked down at my clothes. "Ah!" I covered my chest. I was only in the nightgown.

"Humans." The person laughed at me, walking to the closet.

"Who are you?" I asked sick of not knowing anything. "You got a name I can call you?"

Palm tree looked through the closet, ignoring my question at first. It pulled out some pants and a shirt. It glanced down at the clothes before tossing them at me. I caught them clumsily. "Envy."

"Excuse me?" I scrunched up my name nose. What the hell kind of name is that. Envy. I couldn't even try and figure out this person's gender with that name now can I? Nope.

"E-N-V-Y," Envy spelt it out for me. "Envy, are you _stupid?_" He hissed, hands on his hips.

"No! That's just a _stupid _name." I hissed right back.

"Oh yeah now? What's your name?" He asked closing the closet door. I couldn't help but stare. I noticed a tattoo on Envy's thigh. "Well?" He asked again, catching my stare.

"I-," I paused. "Um," Envy chuckled. I blushed, throwing the clothes on the floor. Who did this guy think he was? "I don't have one!"

He shook his head. "Look, we won't hurt you so you can tell us your name." He waited a few minutes for me to respond. I just stared at the floor. I don't know my name. "Alright, well I don't have all day. When you feel like telling us who you are then let me know besides that don't bother me. Get dressed and go downstairs, the woman we're with will take you to go get food and a better change of clothes then those rags." He pointed at the clothes I had thrown on the floor. He slammed the door, leaving me alone with nothing but more question then I originally had. I picked up the shirt and grimaced. It was huge.

After changing, I exited the room. It appeared that I was in a hotel. I went to the front desk not seeing any lady that looked familiar. In fact, the closer I got to the desk I realized that I didn't catch the woman who Envy mentioned face yesterday. Thanks Palm Tree. The clerk smiles up at me.

"Oh glad to see you are feeling better!" He greeted. I gave him a puzzled look. "When you and your siblings arrived said you passed out from the heat during your journey to Liore." The man said.

I knew for a fact that those people weren't in any way related to me. Siblings don't ask if they can eat each other. "What sibli-?" I was cut short.

"Oh there you are! You weren't in the hotel room! You had me worried sick!" A woman with long flowing black hair walked over to me, she pulled me into a hug. "Don't wander off like that!" She dragged me off, away from the clerk and out of the building.

"Who the hell-," She clasped her hand over my mouth before I could finish.

"Look kid, don't do that again. You could've almost blown our cover." She said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm Lust. Envy's sister and for now people think you're our little sister until we can get out of this dirt bowl."

"But-,"

"I'll explain everything over lunch, okay?" She gave me a smile.

I nodded, letting her led me around the city streets. While walking I looked at her. She was gorgeous. Her hair was so shiny, falling at the right length and had the right amount of wave. Her body was perfect. Let's just say her name fit her. And speaking of names, Lust, Envy and that other guy, I'm guessing Gluttony? Who was their parents? They shouldn't be allowed to have any more kids. Who knows what else they'd name them.

Lust found us a little restaurant that wasn't that busy so the service would be faster, she also ordered me something simple to help the weight too. Who knows when the last time I ate was. At first there was awkward silence. What do I say to her? Thanks for saving me? Who are you? Why does your Envy look like a cross-dressing palm tree?

"So." I coughed.

"Envy, told me you don't have a name." She crossed her arms across her chest, causing her breasts to push up. I laughed when the waiter walked by and nearly passed out from the sigh. Lust smirked. "Humans,"

Something clicked. My encounter with Envy this morning. "Envy said the same thing, this morning, because I said I didn't have a name."

"And?" She shrugged.

I repeated the gesture, nervously running my hand through my hair. "It just seemed like a weird thing to say." My food arrived and I thanked the waiter before taking a bit of the ham and potatoes in front of me. I could see Lust looking at me with a strange expression. It was almost like she was jealous of me eating. Which I didn't understand, she could've ordered her own food, unless- oh no. "Do you not have enough money for two meals? Because if so you can eat this! You don't have to take care of me!" I pushed the plate towards her.

She let out a laugh. "Money is not an issue." She pushed the plate back in front of me. "Eat." I nodded, once again diving into my meal. "Now, I promised you an explanation during lunch so you eat and I'll talk." Lust ordered. "You have no memory correct?"

"Not really, no." I paused. I felt like I could trust her. She seemed genuine and blunt. Very blunt. "I-, I can't remember anything. I woke up in the middle of that desert. I- my bag! Where's my bag! You stole it!" I stood up angry. That's all I had for a led about my life, my past.

"Don't worry. It's locked up in a safe back in the hotel room. Sit down before you start a scene." She pointed at the seat. I immediately set down as if I was a child getting in trouble with their mother. "We know someone who could help you find out about yourself. But there are a few things you need to understand and agree to first." Lush said taking off her jacket.

"How come I feel like you guys aren't really the good guys?" I questioned. Envy and Lust were so mysterious and dark. Also, as she took of her jacket, I noticed her tattoo. Envy and she shared that same one.

"Well that depends on what side you're viewing the turn of events from, now doesn't?" She replied. "I guess, you could say we're the bad guys, but I don't really think that. If we were that bad, would we have saved you?"

I took a big bite out of my food, chewing quickly to I could answer, "Unless it was for your own gain. I may be suffering from amnesia, but I'm not stupid. What's that tattoo mean?" I pointed my fork towards it.

"Envy was wrong about you." Was all she said, "He said you were absolutely useless and stupid,"

"So he is a he!" I gasped out, a little too loud. Lust looked behind me for a second, before laughing. "What? I didn't know what to call him. Why does he dress like that? And his voice sounds like a woman's! I was confused."

"Well I'm glad that that was cleared up for you kid." I gulped. That voice again. I looked up to see Envy staring down at me. If looks could kill. "Here I am trying to attempting to help break the news to you so Lust doesn't have to do it all by herself and I walk into this." He glared at me. "Scoot." He barked. I quickly moved over, trying to not show my fear. He took my place and began eating my food. "Only nice people get to eat from my charity."

"Where's Gluttony?" Lust asked Envy.

"Outside." Lust gave him a worried look. "Don't worry he won't eat anyone. I told him Master would cut out his stomach if he did. Did you tell her about us or where you two just talking shit?" Envy gave another icy glare my way. I looked down at my hands fearfully.

"I was getting to it," She said, shutting him up. She turned to me, "You asked about why we have these tattoo's, what they mean? They're ouroboros tattoos. Homunculus wear them."

"What's a homunculus?" I had trouble pronouncing it at first.

"A homunculus is an artificially created human brought into existence by certain means of alchemy." Envy said finished my plate. I frowned. Before I could ask anything else, he continued. "Alchemy is a science that manipulates and alters matter by using natural energy. It far too complex to explain to you so let's just leave it at that."

"Envy!" Lust exclaimed.

"What?" He asked not understanding why Lust looked like she could kill him at this moment. Envy looked amused. He motioned towards me, "Look at her, she already wears that look of confusion perfectly let's not make her look as empty as a dark room." His voice was getting louder.

"Envy!" Lush repeated. "Hush, Master gave me the job of explaining this to her, not you. You're too- boastful. So why don't you go pay for the food and we'll meet you outside in a few minutes." Envy mumbled stuff under his breath before standing up and walking over to the cash register. "Sorry about him. He's, he's a handful." She admitted.

"So you guys aren't real humans?" I asked, finally getting a chance to speak.

"Yes. We were born as homunculi. Our Master, took us in and taught us how to blend into society. In return, we have to do different jobs for her." Lust looked down. "We found you and she said that she'll help you find out who you are if you join us."

I nervously scratched my arms. "These jobs, aren't exactly helping anyone besides your Master?" Lust nodded. "I-, I don't know. This is really weird. I don't understand. What's Alchemy? How does it give birth to you? You guys don't think I'm one of you! Right? I don't have any Whore-a-bore-us tattoo." I began to panic.

"Ourobros." She corrected. "And no, I don't think you're a homunculi. But you did have a red stone in your bag, it's something our Master is looking for. She wants to know why you had one. She thinks you could be a great help to us and our overall mission."

"And that is?"

"I can't tell you that. But if you agree to help us, you have our word that we will protect and help you." Lust extended her hand to me. I looked at it.

I felt so free. Not knowing anything about yourself gave you a sense of bravery to risk anything. If something went wrong you could just blame it on the amnesia and if something went great then awesome, good for you. I don't know why but I trusted Lust even though that voice in the back of my head told me to not shake her hand and agree to help them. But what choice did I have? Honestly, what choice? None. I had no money, no home, no name, and no clue. All I knew was what was going on at the moment. I found myself already shaking her hand when I came out of my thoughts.

"Good choice." She smirked. "Now, let's go meet with the others and get you better clothes and a name."


End file.
